What Was Could Still Be
by IamRomance
Summary: Ok so in this one they know Aaron killed Lilly but Logan still plays mad at veronica and same with veronica, Lynn is alive and the rest you’ll figure out or ask if you don’t understand or are confused.


A/N: hey everyone I just found some stories I wrote awhile ago and thought I would write one of them for fan fiction so tell me what you think(hint: reviews) and if I should continue.

Ok so in this one they know Aaron killed Lilly but Logan still plays mad at veronica and same with veronica, Lynn is alive and I guess the rest you'll figure out or ask if you don't understand or are confused.

This is just a little taste to see if you like it I hope you do tell and if so I will continue the story

* * *

Lunch time at Neptune High veronica thought to her self as she sat in the seat next to Wallace at 'their' table

"What's up superfly" Wallace smiled brightly

"Nothing much" "she paused" "why do you look so happy, what did I tell you about being happy" she joked

"Well I my dear friend have made the basketball team" Wallace's face brightened even more as did veronicas

"I knew you would make it, ah I am so happy for you, this is great"

Wallace nodded with a smile and he raised his hand for a high five witch she gladly accepted "two times" Wallace shouted and they high five' twice

* * *

Veronica's POV

Veronica let's her eyes wonder through the cafeteria and unfortunately landed on Logan Echolls, Logan Echolls by far the meanest kid to me and you want to know the kicker we used to be friends, but after my best friend Lilly Kane died who just happened to be his girlfriend he started hating me

Why because I sided with my dad when he accused Jake Kane of being involved in the murder somehow, even though I knew it wasn't true Jake could never kill Lilly he loved her, but it was my dad and I guess I was right to side with him because to this day he still has my back

You think he would be mad at his Dad he killed Lilly, yeah I solved the case, and almost lost my own life doing it, sure his harsh comments have let up a bit and he sends me mixed stares every now and again but I am pretty sure he still hates me, but that's the past I don't care anymore, beside him sits Duncan Kane Lilly's brother and my ex-boyfriend funny thing is it's been a year and a half and he still never even told me, we broke up, I know now why because he thought we were brother and sister, I don't blame him for breaking up with me but he could've told me, at least he stopped ignoring me, I get a smile once in awhile or a nod but he more gives me apologetic looks every time one of his friends pull another prank on me but it doesn't bug me anymore I'm not that same girl, I use to be sweet and innocent but like I said that's all in the past.

* * *

Logan's POV

Why wont veronica mars stop staring at me, hasn't me making her life a living hell told her I want nothing to do with her, even though that's a lie, I just can't bring myself to apologize to her I've wasted my time hating one of my best friends for a year and for what an error in my judgment, that and my pride

I actually really like her but you won't hear me telling anyone else this, that is wrong right, I mean she was Duncan's girlfriend and I know he isn't completely over her, though he has had an eye on Meg lately, but I am pretty sure Veronica would never give me the time of day to explain myself, so what's a guy to do, even though I still find my self holding back remarks that would sting more when she is around, or my eyes tend to linger on her longer than they should, I miss hanging with her and laughing with her and just plain making her laugh I miss her smile, I miss her 

And then I start to hate myself because I did this to myself and her she use to be innocent I took that away, we use to be friends I took that away, she use to laugh and smile more I prevented a lot of that from happening, but at least now she has that Wallace kid and he seems to make her happier and then that leaves me jealous because I wish I was the one making her happy but I ruined that 

"Logan" a voice pulled him from his thoughts

"Huh, what man" Logan blinked out of his stupor and turned to look at his friend 

Duncan 

"Were going to be late for journalism, where'd you go just now" Duncan had a quizzical look on his face 

"Huh, uh no where man, ugh Mrs. Dent said she is giving us our new assignment I hope were partners man" Logan began with a quick change of subject, hoping he wouldn't press the issue of where his thoughts just spaced too a minute ago

"Yah last time I was with Veronica, it wasn't bad or anything it was just awkward you know" he gave a have smile

"I feel for you man" Logan laughed as he entered the class and they took their seats, veronica was already there.

* * *

Mrs. Dent then walked into the class room and placed her books on her desk then turned to face the class "good afternoon class as you know today I am giving you your final assignment which is worth 50 of your final grade, which you are to do with a partner, a partner that I will choose for you" the class let out a loud groan "I know, I know but this is how life is" Mrs. Dent started shooting out names for partners some who were "Madison Sinclair and John Enbom, Shelly Pomroy and Dick Casablancas, and last but not least I had to make a group of three Duncan Kane, Logan Echolls and Veronica Mars

* * *

i hope you liked it review plz:)


End file.
